Ludmila Lourie/Relationship
Family House Lourie Being the legacy of her Vanadis family, Mila shoulders the Vanadis's responsibility to make her family proud. Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz and also her longtime rival. Contrast to Mila's regal attributes, Elen is a carefree and easy-going person who often annoyed Mila with her bust size.Because of her humble upbringings and "unrefined" attitudes, Mila often belittled her as she deems Elen is inadequate as a standard Vanadis. Additionally, a traditional feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz further fuels their already heated rivalry since Elen's ascension as Leitmeritz Vanadis. Both Vanadises often quarrel against each other in their daily encounters, which can only be solved by Vanadis Mediators (Sasha and Sofy) and Tigre. In rare occasions however, both Elen and Mila had to put their differences aside to defeat their common foes just for Tigre's sake. When she heard about Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas, Mila began to sympathize for Elen since she knew that Tigre had the closest relationship with the Wind Vanadis. The traditional feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz soon are abolished due to Tigre mediation for both Mila and Elen as they share their same worry towards Tigre if they are quarreling against each other in order not to make Tigre worried. Later she finds out that Elen and Tigre made love some nights ago. This makes her jealous over her relationship with Tigre because she too desires the love from Tigre but she decides to keep it a secret until Sofy finds out. Sofya Obertas Vanadis of and also Zhcted's official ambassador, as well as the Vanadis Mediator. Like Elen, Mila is also a friend of Sofy who often stopping both Elen's and Mila's argument in numerous occasions. Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Legnica and the legendary Vanadis whom even Mila respected. During Sasha's time as the Vanadis Mediator, Mila and Elen were once challenged Sasha but defeated,leading to an uneasy truce with Elen. When Sasha's death spread through Zhcted, Mila was one of the remaining six Vanadises to pay her final respects to the late legend. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus and also Elen's once arch-nemesis. Since Liza became closer to Tigre, Mila viewed the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis as her love rival for Tigre's affection. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode whose convert motives is a mystery even to her fellow Vanadises. In spite of this however, Mila finds her suspicious as she is among of few who distrust the Void Vanadis. In fact, Valentina's ambiguous relationship with Tigre prior her departure only boils Mila's suspicions towards her. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest. Like her fellow Vanadises and Lim and Titta, Mila was shocked over Olga's bold marriage proposal to Tigre and begins to view her as her love rival after witnessing Olga's marriage proposal to Tigre. Regardless, both Vanadises remains in good terms. Brune Tigrevurmud Vorn The Earl of Alsace and Mila's former enemy who once "hired" Elen to to rescue Alsace from Thenardier Army. Under Thenardier's request, Mila was tasked to destroy Tigre and Elen. In their initial meeting, Mila saw him as worthless person and was mocked by Elen, who claimed she didn't understand Tigre's true value. However, during the battle for Tatra Fortress where Tigre managed to destroy Citadel Gate (via Tornado Arrow) and rescued her from the last Sherash assassin, she changed her opinion about him and declared herself neutral in Brune Civil War, cutting her ties with Thenardier. Later, she "volunteered" herself to help Tigre during Muozinel Invasion and it paid off as she was able to see Tigre's true value in Ormea Hills and witnessing the Black Bow's power when fighting Vodyanoy the Frog Demon. Whenever Tigre thinks longer beyond her expectation, Mila would often tell him strictly about "Minus One", "Minus Two" to train his critical thinking include his manners at the war councils and not to divert attentions to the others. During the timeline of six months after Brune Civil War ends and before Tigre was assigned to Asvarre, Mila visited Leitmeritz only to teach Tigre about castle sieges and defenses because of Tigre's ability to adapt strategies that was related to the hunting. As the story progresses, Mila harbors strong romantic feelings towards him. Surprisingly since Tigre knows her favorite drink, she mumbled about his foolishness when she receives a pack of Black tea from Asvarre as a gift from Tigre after she heard about his disappearance. When the Sun Festival held in Silesia one year later, Mila reunites with Tigre and during the discussion regarding the Demon's motive and the Black Bow. Mila initially suspected his mother might hold the link to the Demons, but quickly sympathized with Tigre after learning of her death during his childhood. Mila was the first to volunteer herself to assist Tigre and Elen in repelling Sachstein Army's latest Invasion in Brune, but her request was denied by King Viktor and she is instead tasked to monitor Muozinel Army's movement instead. During her solo visit in Brune, Mila helped Tigre rescue Eleonora and defeat Greast and his army in Montour Plains. Despite their growing relationship, Mila becomes jealous after she finds out that Tigre made love with Elen for one night, but decides to keep it a secret. However, she has difficulty containing her feelings since she desires him too after Sofy notice it. Originally Mila want to put Tigre under her debt during first Muozinel Invasion by aiding him with such prices and planned to own him after Brune Civil War ends however Tigre later paid it off naturally through his achievements and relationship with her which make his worth is beyond her debt. Since the aftermath of Zhcted Civil War which Tigre won, Mila becomes one of his 7 concubine after his ascension to be king and she has a child with him. Felix Aaron Thenardier House Lourie's longtime allies. Despite their associations, Mila actually despises Thenardier but decides to bury her feelings mostly due to her family's pride and prestige as a warrior family. When she was rescued by Tigre, Mila declared her neutrality in Brune's Civil War and forever demolished the 80 year long friendship between both families. Since the declaration, she and Thenardier were enemies until the former Duke's death by Tigre's arrow shot. Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles The lost princess of Brune who was also the supposedly dead Prince Regnas. Much like Elen and others, Mila was surprised to learn she survived, but also once objected to Tigre's decision to help Regin in order to avoid unwanted inconvenience. Charon Anquetil Greast The former Marquis of Brune who is both Tigre's and Elen's vicious foe. Through the information from Tigre, Mila views Greast as an enemy as she helps Tigre to seek and save Elen from Greast Army. Despite her antagonism against the Marquis, she didn't make any investigation to it because there are little evidence against Greast as she did saved Elen (due to his morbid obsession towards Elen) from his soldiers. Still, Mila allies herself with Tigre and the Moonlight Knights to defeat Greast and his army in Montour Plains. From Elen's story and how she got tormented, Mila also feel irritated over Greast obsession in case Mila was targeted as well. Demon Through the mythologies, lore and legends she learned from her family members-who were former Vanadises at their time-or some sources (mostly bias her family members's encounter with the demons), Mila is somewhat possessing a certain amount of knowledge about the demons. Vodyanoy The Frog Demon who was notoriously known for his long tongue and cunning personality. After her battle in Ormea Hills, Mila were among the two people (others include Tigre) to notice Vodyanoy and chased him into the woods where he found both Tigre and herself. In her effort to prevent Vodyanoy from capturing Tigre and his Black Bow, Mila used Lavias's devastating Veda to defeat the creature, only to be surprise to see Vodyanoy absorbed her powers easily and effortlessly without taking damages. It took a combined effort of Mila and Tigre to injure the Frog Demon. Category:Relationships